bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Story Summaries
Welcome to the Main Story Summaries page. In this page one will find the Seraphim Arc which is currently in progress. While it is encouraged to add to this page, please keep in mind that this is about the story as a whole and not individual's histories. The histories of individuals are to be kept in that individual wiki page. Individual histories can be found here: *Shinigami *Arrancar *Fullbringers *Quincy *Bounts Note: The most recent battles have not yet been completed. The summaries for these events are vague due to being in progress. Once the battles have been finished, the summaries will be added in greater detail as well as the deaths of the characters involved. Seraphim Arc During a training exercise between Shinigami and menos grande, reinforcements from both sides had to be sent to the world of the living to investigate an unusual reiatsu. Ryuzaki Takeda and Rey Drágon were attacked by an unknown combatant after changing form however the mysterious being was forced to retreat by one of it's allies. The event went mostly unmentioned as little damage was done. Later the remains of Jacinta Vega, the former Trecera Espada were discovered in Las Noches, almost simultaneously, Onagazame Mizuro, former captain of Squad Four was also found dead by unknown forces. Believing that it was the Shinigami who had killed Jacinta the Primera Espada, Andere Vibora began organizing an attack on the Seireitei the fighting began at each of the four gates to the Seireitei. North, South, East, and West. However the two factions found themselves deadlocked with victories for each side but no breakthrough. As the fighting began to wind down there was an unexpected attack on the Shin'ō academy leaving only one survivor, Aozame Tamerei. After the attack on the Academy the Arrancar decided to retreat only to find a similar attack had occurred on the Primera Tower leaving nothing but rubble. As the Arrancar began rebuilding the Primera tower and the Shinigami began researching who had destroyed the Academy strange attacks began to take place in the world of the living in London, New York, Dusseldorf, and Michigan. Troops were sent from both the Shinigami and Arrancar to investigate the strange occurrences, both factions were forced to fight alongside each other to hold off this new enemy who finally revealed themselves as Seraphim, who were extraordinary warriors and proved difficult to defeat, spiritually aware humans known as Fullbringers helped in the battle. However the end result was the destruction of New York City and around ten million souls being destroyed. With the balance of souls now threatened and after much deliberation both the Shinigami and Arrancar decided to meet in the world of the living to discuss a treaty the terms were more or less agreed upon (Terms included are now the official terms of the treaty). However during the meeting of the Captains and Espada both Las Noches and Seireitei were attacked. Luckily the opponents left after causing a large amount of damage to both Las Noches and the Seireitei. In fact one of the Seraphim's attacks destroyed half the Seireitei. After these attacks and while both sides recovered the three factions saw fit to send members of their ranks to each plane of existence. Three Espada/Captains to Xcution, three captains to Las Noches and three Espada to the Seireitei. This was done to secure relations between the realms/races as well as protect the human realm. During this brief period of peace the captain Commander, Andere and their various subordinates were forced to balance the souls with the ones that were destroyed in the destruction of New York. Over four million souls were sent back to the human realm to balance it out, each of the souls having to be destroyed brutally to do it. While people were becoming complaisant in the relative piece Seraphim activity spiked with attacks on both Naruki and Orlando. In both instances the defenders were badly injured having been put back into their place after the time of peace. After these attacks the dire situation only elevates with riots, wars and protests breaking out across the globe. countries were militarizing and getting ready to start a third world war, all thinking it was the other who attacked their country. The U.N and a number of its members were 'persuaded' by a group named Xcution to keep things held together, at least with the larger countries. While all this was going on it seemed there had been discord in the Seraphim's ranks. So much so that Mizuro the captain once thought dead was able to return to the Seireitei with a large amount of valuable information. He was accepted back as a captain after a large amount of deliberation. Dilapidated and worn, tensions rose between the Shinigami and the Arrancar. This escalated to the point where Shinigami were openly attacking Arrancar. After these events the treaty teetered on the edge of breaking and relations between these once enemies were starting to revert. In wake of these disasters Kylar Blackwolf and Marcus Kapper, two senior members of Xcution, decided that with the Shinigami and Arrancar becoming more and more useless they would take matters into their own hands. So, after exhausting a number of favours and sources, Xcution was able to track down various Quincy/Bounts inviting them to Xcution. In a matter of days their numbers doubled and they were much more prepared to deal with any threats to humans. Even while gaining new members, there was still a bit more deviousness coming from the Seraphim in the form of attacks on Sydney, Tokyo, and Washington DC. The most notable battles were those between Xcution members and various Seraphim. Kylar Blackwolf and Tyler J. Blanchet fought with one by the name of Ardor Guido in Tokyo, who was able to deal a great bit of damage to Kylar and a fair about to Tyler. Another notable battle was Cameron Mitchell and Hiroku Shikuga against Ken. This particular battle led to Hiroku being wheelchair bound until an encounter with Jason that allowed for him to harden himself. The Xcution members took note that not one Shinigami aside from Hiroku had been involved with helping. They were distraught and rather angry with the Shinigami but have said nothing just yet. Around the same time as the most recent attacks, Onagazame Mizuro called a meeting of Captains and Lieutenants about the questionable leadership of Seireitei and the Gotei 13 after Higosha Banteki lost both of his arms two being replaced with prostetics and the punishment called for Lorcian Kobayashi punishment was taken by Higosha on the grounds that he didn't wish for her to be harmed. A three pointed leadership was proposed but several people did not trust Mizuro enough to appoint him leadership, however there were several who wished to see Shinya Tsubasa in the position of Captain Commander. The meeting ended up with Andere Vibora being brought to Seireitei by Shinya, who felt that the other male had the right to be there. Shinya was quite right in this regard as Andere was only one of the three parts of the treaty. In the middle of this discussion, Shinya challenged Makato Kiyoshi for the position of Captain Commander, to which the man refused. The leaders of Xcution were still not contacted. In the quiet lull of Seireitei's issues in leadership as well as several people missing from captain's positions Noches having very similar issues with unfilled Espada positions, there was a warning issued by the Seraphim Azzuro. The warning was that the Seraphim knew how weak the Shinigami and Arrancar were and that they always were going to have their eyes on the two groups. Ripping the spine out of the body of a young girl in Shinya's division, Azzuro used it to show the Shinigami that they were helpless to protect their own as well as spineless themselves. After unleashing his Bankai, Shinya prepared with Rukia, Lorcian, Higosha, and several other Shinigami to fight the Seraphim, but Azzuro retreated in the face of their rage. He was taunting them. Becoming angry at the situation, Higosha proposed to the captains to join him in hunting the Seraphim down. The proposal was denied and nothing was done. The Seireitei needed to rebuild and strengthen themselves before they could go after the Seraphim. After this incident, Shinya grew tired of waiting on Kiyoshi to make a move and thus challenged the man himself, to which Kiyoshi finally agreed. The two waged a fearsome battle and their respective dual bankai had destroyed several buildings in the walls of Seireitei but Shinya won the match . Shinya took up the mantle of Captain Commander and is currently in the process of deciding the new captains and lieutenants just as the leaders of Las Noches are working on filling the vacant Espada positions. However, before Shinya could begin on starting to make decisions, pieces of Jentoru, Kat, Onagazame Mizuro, and Hisao Ibarazaki's bodies were dropped onto the Shinigami's doorstep by two seraphim who were giving them a message. Behind the two who were dropping the bodies were several Seraphim ready and willing to strengthen that message. And thus, the message was delivered. They were officially at war with the Seraphim. After seeing what had become of the four Shinigami, Shinya responded by rallying the Shinigami while one of the Seraphim prowled the streets of Seireitei. Over at Division 7, Utakata protected the forges under the division by locking them down and making certain that his division was one of the first to respond. One of the earliest deaths include Kokoro Mizuchi , who was killed by an unnamed female seraphim. The female Seraphim was then murdered in revenge by Ryuuhei Fujiii. Seireitei wasn't the only realm attacked. Las Noches was invaded as well, Jacinta Vega, a former Espada, being brought back to the realm by a mysterious figure. The ones attacking were hollows that were most likely rogue, following Jacinta's orders effortlessly. Just as things were beginning to heat up, a tiny hollow by the name of Cade made his way to Xcution, raving about something going on in Las Noches. It was Kylar who heard the call and took the squeaky voice seriously. He set up two portals to Hueco Mundo and Seireitei outside the Xcution manor. There, the members volunteered for either helping the Shinigami or the Arrancar. In Las Noches, Andere ended up using his Resurrección and he challened Jacinta. This battle would be one of turning points of the war. Several Espada and Arrancar joined in on the fight and were joyously taking out Seraphim left and right. Jacinta herself went on to fight Ryuzaki and Alberto. Meanwhile at Xcution, Hiroku Shikuga arrived at Xcution around ten hours after the initial Seraphim showed up and broke the barrier. It was then that Xcution members declared that they would help Seireitei and Las Noches even though the two factions had done nothing to help with the Seraphim that had attacked Washington, Tokyo, and Sydney in the weeks before. Kylar himself along with a small group of Xcution members arrived at Las Noches near Alvaro Lobo to provide backup against the seraphim in the Arrancar's home. At the same time as all of this, Azumi Haruko purged the memory banks of the 12th Division while the Seraphim Tsukirei began to attack Kobayashi manor. Inside the manor, Shin Kobayashi was looking for his children, one of which was being protected by Hiroku. Finally, the Xcution members managed to get to Seireitei to provide reinforcements. In the meanwhile, Rukia fells several Seraphim on her own in her anger of what's been going on, conversing with several Shinigami at the same time. Celerem attacked from high above Seireitei, the battle consisting of Azumi Haruko and Kokishin Nengen. The two ended up winning their fight with little to no problems while Azumi moved on to another fight with Hoshiro. Not long after that, she was sought out by Shinya to become the captain of the 4th Division. Belshirash had his own problems in the form of Takeshi "Kamina" Eto and Renji Yamada after having fought Sherner Quent and Nanami Rokuro beforehand, feeling from the fullbringer and shinigami so he could meet up with the two 11th Division members. This Seraphim died. Micoa fought against Kazuya Makoto and Jin Nakamura. Over at Las Noches, Shizu Kuroi and Cecelia left the hyperbolic chamber to see a passed out Drake Soñoliento and find that they were blindsided by the Seraphim attacking Las Noches. At that same moment, Julien is having a picnic on the sands of Hueco Mundo, waiting for a challenger to take him on. Along with the other Seraphim, Galleazzo goes straight to Alvaro, looking for a fight. While Azumi is becoming acquainted with her Division, Kagechi is evacuating the Rukongai to send the spirits to a predesignated evacuation area so that they won't be caught up in the battle that's going on in the area of the Gotei 13. Having a good idea, Rukia readies a barrier that will protect Central 46 from being attacked. One of Seireitei's battles included Cheri and Sarah, who fought a few of the seated members of the Gotei 13. At the same time, Yamashita fought Kyasu. After being asked by Shinya, Lorcian takes over command of the 12th Division. Along with the Sun Kong fight, Seireitei had one of it's own with Aerelia, Kiyoshi, and Shinya. Kazuma and Kagechi took care of one of the gates, taking out seraphim one by one when a much more powerful one appeared. After gaining enough help, Lorcian begins testing the seraphimin the labs, being somewhat contaminated by one so that her physical appearance has changed. The end of battle was declared with several shinigami either missing or killed in action, just as the Arrancar were. This prompted several reactions from both arrancar and shinigami, each vowing in their own way to put an end to the Seraphim. While helping to defend Las Noches, one of the Quincies, Kairi Celvashti, managed to find one of the Seraphim that were attacking the realm . Danio Parro fought with her and Kylar Blackwolf, who used his fullbring to take the tank-like Seraphim down but only after managing to get Kairi out of the way. Kylar won the fight by a mile. During the fight, there were two other Seraphim, Caecilius and Raphael who took on multiple fraccion. Both Seraphim were eventually ended by their battle partners. Cameron , one of the fullbringers, was wandering about Las Noches when he came upon Anna Bagnoli, one of the Seraphim in the attack. Before fighting with him she flirted with him for a bit and managed to get into a fight with him. She was quickly overtaken by Cameron and ended up being allowed to leave. Both of these fighters survived that particular battle. One of the bigger fights in Las Noches came from the Seraphim Sun, who fought Alvaro Lobo and Drake Sonoliento. The fight started out being rather fair until Sun attacked one of Alvaro's fraccion, Chatan. Upon doing so, Alvaro let loose his inhibitions and used his dark ice to level most of Las Noches. Before Sun could level the place, he was shoved back to New York, destroying it again. He lost the battle as he attempted to leave the field, Alvaro pulling him back and beating his face in until he managed to kill the seraphim. Along with Alvaro and Drake's fight, Zaxten got one of his own with a Seraphim by the name of Adelfo. One of Alvaro's fraccion, Neives , opened a healing station similar to that of the Fourth Division so people could get help during the battle. Around the same time was one of the Seraphim fighting a multi-person battle consisting of mostly fraccion. Another big hitter fightwas the one between Marques, Asceso, and Andere. Cecelia is attacked by a seraphim while in a tower and dies. The captain of the 8th Divsion, Shin Kobayashi, meets up with a small child-like seraphim who gives his missing children back to him in exchange for him leaving to the seraphim world with him. Shin agrees. Naz'Kitai, the same seraphim that killed Cecelia, stood in the middle of the sands of Las Noches, challenging anyone that came nearby her. After all of the fighting had been done, Kylar opened a strange garganta and took the Xcution members from the fight so that they could recover, as there wasn't much else they could do to help Las Noches. Once the battle is deemed at it's end, it is found out that not only did Seireitei lose people but so did Las Noches. In his grief, Alvaro pleaded to the moon for his missing fraccion/children and feel into an exhausted sleep nearby Chatan. Not much longer after he woke up, he sensed a shinigami, Hiroku Shikuga and Kisuke Kobayashi, and confronted Shizu about the shinigami's presence. Hiroku was injured in the confrontation and left with Kisuke while Shizu and Alvaro fought. Shizu lost the battle and, while Drake was on his way to see what was going on, Shizu lost his life. Enraged by what had happened, Drake attacked Alvaro and was held back for a moment or two by Azumi. The two were horribly injured by the time Fiona made her appearance and, seeing Azumi, attacked her and took one of her eyes before leaving her a battered mess on the sand. One of the fourth division members, Nanami Rokuro, managed to get to Las Noches in time to heal the people that were involved in the fight while Chatan attempted to force Alvaro to accept the shinigami's help. It was also the first time that Elden Blackwolf was mentioned in front of him by another being. Most recently, there was a message for the Espada and Captains as well as a meeting in Xcution . Before anything else was done, Kylar and several other people put together a taskforce so that they could raid Astra Caelum . In this taskforce, there were several different jobs handed to people so that they could get the job done easier. The kidnapped people were broken out of their prisons by Alvaro Lobo, who no one had really expected to go so far as to even break anyone out in the first place. He fired a cero and allowed the other prisoners to leave the prison to escape from the Seraphim's lair . Some people returned from Astr Caelum while some simply did not. It was assumed that they died. After the meeting, Takeshi Eto was promoted as the 7th Division Captain. The next to be promoted was Kimiko "Panda" as the 10th Division Captain. Hoshiro Junomaru was then promoted to be the 6th Division Captain along with Ryuuhei Fujiii being promoted as the 8th Division's Captain. In the middle of the promotions, Azzuro came to Shinya and the two fought valiantly against one another before Shinya sacrificed his life to seal away the most powerful of the Seraphim. A few days after Shinya's death, Rukia Kuchiki was appointed the new Captain-Commander of the Seireitei. As her first act of being the CC, she immediately began reconstruction of the Seireitei so that the Gotei 13 could rebuild their barracks and respective divisions. At the same time, Lorcian Kobayashi began testing the people who had been kidnapped and taken to Astra Caelum. None of the people that were taken showed any harmful, lasting effects. After all of this, the 8th and 3rd Division barracks were finished with Lorcian being transferred to the 3rd Division and Shin Kobayashi heading for the 5th Division. At the same time, Azumi Haruko was made the President of the SDRI. While the Seraphim recovered from their loss at Astra Cealum, the various realms were given a brief period of respite, except for the human realm of course, which was still in turmoil. Still, they were recovering. In this time, Kylar Blackwolf Died in combat against an Arrancar named Aries, after the latter killed his pregnant partner. Just when all was seemingly returning to normal, the Seraphim began to appear again. One in particular, Angelo, even appeared above a city and forced the entire population to bow before him. This was seen the world around, and it's spectacular nature was only outdone as over ten cities were obliterated. The balance of the realms was tipped so heavily, that Hueco Mundo, the Soul Society and the Human realm, all collapsed in on each other, forming one realm. Naruki, The Seireitei and Las Noches were all layered over one another, since they were the Realm's centers of spiritual activity. There, with all three major spiritual factions united, the greatest battle in all of living memory took place. On around double the scale of both previous battles in Las Noches and the Seireitei, every Seraphim fought in a battle that would decide the fate of the world. (It all took place on this sub. You can read all the various battles there. There was some controversy about how it ended, with multiple people trying to put in place different endings to the entire ordeal. Although no matter the route people said happened, it all ended with all three realms split again and the main force of the Seraphim defeated). After the separation, the realms were completely split off from each other, with neither Garganta nor Senkaimon working to bridge the gap. While the brightest spiritual minds in all three realms looked for a way to bridge this gap, a number of things began to happen in each realm. Since souls could no longer move on to the Seireitei, the human realm was over run with zombie like Hollows. In Las Noches, the Hollows grew ravenous and formed herds, eventually accumulating into Vasto Lorde who led a small Hollow army. They forced the Arrancar out of a destroyed Las Noches, prompting the race to rebuild elsewhere. The Shinigami had the issue of the dangai leaking into their realm, and destroying districts. Eventually though, after surviving this onslaught of disaster, the forces keeping the worlds separated died down, and Souls were able to travel between realms again. Three years of peace followed. Category:RP Lore